the decision
by Boojagirl
Summary: Troy has a chance for revenge, will he take it?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the show or any of the characters, except for T.J.

**Troy's POV**

I was sitting in my car eating the subway sandwitch when I saw him come out the side door of the restaraunt across the street, he was 10 years older, he looked beaten down, thinner, but it was him, the one who took my life, I felt the anger build up inside, they should have taken his life.

**Flashback**

Troy: 'Putting his arms around his wife from behind and kissing her neck' "so beautiful, what are your plans today?"

Gabby: 'Turning her head around to give him a kiss' "well next week is T.J's (Troy Jr.) 3rd birthday, I was thinking of running to town to pick up a few things for his party, you wana come with?"

Troy: "I wish I could but I have practice today" What about T.J?

Gabby: "I asked Kelsi to come over and babysit him."

Troy: "Ok, I will stay here until she comes" 'rubs her very pregnant belly' "you two be careful out there" 'gives her another kiss'.

**He watches her get in her car and leave**

T.J.: 'rubbing his eyes' "where did mommy go?"

Troy: 'Picking him up' "she had to get some things from town, Auntie Kelsi will be watching you today, when she gets here I have to leave for practice."

T.J.: 'yawns' "ok daddy, I'm go watch tv." 'grabs his blankie, lays down on the couch and turns on cartoons'

**20 minutes later Kelsi shows up, by then T.J. had fallen back to sleep.**

Kelsi: "Hey Troy, where is T.J.?"

Troy: "He is asleep on the couch, I have to leave for practice, I will be back by 5pm"

Kelsi: "Ok, have a good time, say hi to the guys for me."

**Troy leaves and Kelsi cleans up around the house then sits down to read her book trying not to disturb T.J.**

**2 hours go by**

T.J.: 'looking around' "where are my mommy and daddy?"

Kelsi: 'putting her book down' "Your daddy is at basketball practice and your mommy went to get some stuff from town remember?"

T.J.: "oh yea"

Kelsi: "you must be hungry, what would you like to eat?"

T.J.: "Could you make me some of your special french toast?"

Kelsi: "You got it"

**Kelsi makes him the french toast, after he is done she cleans up the dishes and gives him a bath to clean off all the syrup on his face and in his hair.**

T.J.: "Can I go to play next door?"

Kelsi: "Sure." 'she calls the neighbor to let her know that T.J. is comming over'.

**T.J. leaves, Kelsi cleans up the mess in the bathroom then lays down on the couch to read and falls asleep, she is woken by the sound of the phone.**

Troy: 'on phone' "Hey Kelsi, how is T.J. doing?"

Kelsi: "He is doing good, he woke up so I fed him and gave him a bath, he is playing next door right now."

Troy: "That's good, hey has Gabby called there?"

Kelsi: 'checks the caller I.D' "No she has not, are you expecting her too?"

Troy: "Well, she usually calls me to let me know how she is doing, it's probably nothing, I gotta go, see you later."

Kelsi: "ok see you later."

**Kelsi checks on T.J then returns to her book and falls back to sleep again, only to be woken up by the phone again, she doesn't recognize the number so she lets it ring.**

Woman on answering machine: Mr Troy Bolton, this is Nurse Johnson, your wife has been in an accident, you need to get down to Mercy Hospital as soon as possible.

Kelsi: "oh my god" 'calls Troy's cell' "Troy I got a message, Gabby has been in an accident, she is at Mercy Hospital, I will bring T.J. and meet you there."

**She hangs up and runs to get T.J. and races (safely) to the hospital, Troy gets there about the same time, she hands T.J. to him and they all run in.**

**I'll leave you here for now, I will try to get chapter 2 up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Troy: 'Runs up to the front desk' "My wife, Gabriella Bolton, where is she!?"

Nurse: 'Checks files' "she is in surgery right now, go to the waiting room, the doctor will be with you when he can."

**Troy, Kelsi and T.J. head to the waiting room, Troy paces back and forth with worry while Kelsi watches T.J. after an hour the doctor comes out to them.**

Doctor: "Mr Bolton" 'Troy goes over to him' "I'm afraid your wifes injuries were too severe, we did everything we could, I'm sorry, she didn't make it."

Troy: 'Leaning against the wall to keep from colapsing' "wh-what about the baby?"

Doctor: "The baby is in the N.I.C.U, she is doing good."

Troy: 'looks at him with surprise' "I have a daughter?"

Doctor: "Yes you do, I will let you know when you can go see her"

Troy: "How did it happen? The accident I mean."

Doctor: "Well I was told that she was crossing the street to get to her car and was hit by someone who ran the red light, he didn't even stop."

Troy: 'through gritted teeth' "HE DIDN'T STOP! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" 'he starts to storm off'.

Doctor: 'puts his hand on Troy's shoulder' "hold up there, don't go doing anything you will regret, he has been caught and is in jail right now, you can help by getting him sent to prison."

**Flashback ends**

Troys POV

I did go to the monsters court appearances and pushed for the death penalty but they decided to go easy on him and only gave him 6 years, I have been looking for him to finish the job for the past 4 years and there his is, I get out of my car and head over to him, I ask him if he remembered that day, at first he didn't then I saw the look of recognition in his eyes and the look of fear when he realized who I was and saw how angry I was, I pulled out my gun and ordered him to get down on his knees, I hated him so much for taking my wife away, I hated that he only got 6 years, I hated everything about him, I put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger, I wanted to get my revenge on this monster, I put my finger on the trigger and looked into his eyes...and I couldn't do it, I took the gun away from his head, uncocked it and put it back in my belt, "RUN!" I told him, I head back to my car and back home to my son and daughter, the last I heard he had moved to a different state, I didn't get the revenge I wanted, but I got revenge in a different way.


End file.
